Doc, Blade and Thirty-Two
Doc,Blade and Thirty-Two'' ''are the main antagonists of Rabid Dogs, a thriller film directed by the legendary Italian director Mario Bava. They are a gang of criminals who, after a violent robbery, kidnap three people in an attempt to escape capture by the police. They are played respectively by the French actor Maurice Poli, the Italian actor and singer Don Backy (stage name of Aldo Caponi) and the Italian actor George Eastman (stage name of Luigi Montefiori, who also played the serial killer cannibal Klaus Wortmann in the horror movie Antropophagus). Characteristics *'Doc:' he is the head of the trio, as well as the group's brain. He has a very cynical, rational and calm personality, he always tries to keep calm and to stem the impulsiveness and violence of Trentadue and Lama, even though he is not free from shots of anger, poisonous jokes (also towards the his companions) or intimidating attitudes. However, he proves to be no less ruthless than his companions when, to stop Trentadue (now out of control after getting drunk) is forced to shoot him (albeit with a bit of regret) or when he decides to sentence to death Riccardo, Maria and little Agostino, although he told them he would let them go once the trip was over. *'Blade:' the most impulsive and violent member of the group, takes his name from his skill in using the knife (which is his favorite weapon). She is also the most inclined member of intimidating attitudes towards the three hostages (who repeatedly threaten or insult) and seems to feel much more pleasure than her companions in killing (since she kills Maria's friend and the hitchhiker twice without thinking twice. who gets into the car without permission), however, appears very close to Trentadue and remains deeply upset when Doc is forced to shoot him, and especially when he is forced to inflict the coup de grace to his dying friend. It is suggested, from some dialogues, that he grew up in the country and had a violent father, who punished him harshly and that he hates and could even kill, in case of need. *'Thirty-Two:' Blade's best friend, this character owes his name to the size of his penis, is a sexual maniac and seems affected by fetishist manias (he enjoys watching women while they urinate or defecate). It has a rather childish and straw-like character, having fun making vulgar jokes or stupid jokes against Riccardo and especially Maria, from whom she is particularly attracted and who humiliates and degrades physically and verbally and finally tries to rape. He will also be the only one who will rebel against Doc, tired of his authority. History At the beginning of the film Doc, Blade, Thirty-Two and their fourth partner called Fangio (who takes the name of a well-known Formula One driver because he drives their car), they rob an armored truck that carries the salary of a pharmaceutical company, but during their flight their car is damaged, and Fangio is killed. The three criminals are therefore forced to flee on foot in an underground car park, pursued by the police. The criminals seize two women as hostages, and when Blade accidentally kills one, the police, see the other hostage Maria in danger, back away, allowing the criminals to steal his car and escape. Doc knows it's just a matter of time before a description of their new escape machine reaches the authorities, so they hijack another machine at gunpoint. The middle-aged driver of this car, Riccardo, protests that he must bring a child named Agostino to the hospital, but Doc forces him to leave the city and head for a refuge off the highway, telling him that he will let them go once he does not he will need him more. During most of the long journey, Mary can not stop herself from shaking and shaking with fear, which annoys Blade and Thirty-Two. Riccardo on the other hand takes what is happening to him very calmly. Blade and thirty-two often caress Maria who continues to tremble constantly, and Doc is barely able to keep them in line. In a traffic construction site, Doc forces the group to roll their windows up, which attracts some attention because it is in the middle of a hot summer day. But Doc has to roll the windows down, and the group continues. A little later, Maria asks Doc to pull the car over so she can relieve herself, then tries to escape. Blade and Thirty-Two his hunt for an uninhabited farm, his reconquest, and then force her to urinate before them as punishment. On another highway, Riccardo asks Doc if he can pull into a rest stop for food and supplies. With Thirty-Two accompanying him, Riccardo buys some sandwiches and carbonated drinks, while Thirty-Two buys a bottle of scotch. When a casual woman in the rest area recognizes Riccardo, he manages to shake his saying that he is going to have a picnic in the country with some friends. Back on the freeway, Thirty-Two becomes intoxicated by the liquor bottle he bought, and his actions begin to draw attention from other drivers. Doc and Blade try to control, but he is increasingly out of control, and tries to rape Maria. Rather than risk attracting the attention of the traffic police, Doc shoots Thirty-Two in the neck. Blade is completely shaken by this, but he understands that Doc had no other choice. Thirty-Two does not die, but becomes completely helpless and immoble. Shortly after this incident, Riccardo tells them that they need to stop for gas. However, when they finally reach a Essoil campaign filling the station, the elderly assistant tells him that he is his one hour break and will not help them for at least another 20 minutes. Doc, in a hurry to complete their journey, attempts to threaten the old man, who instead pulls a gun on Doc telling them that he was robbed the previous year and can not be intimidated. forces Maria blade to smooth things out by pleading with the attendant to go out and fill their car so they can get the child in a coma in a hospital. The old man yields, but another complication arises when an overly cheerful young woman shows up at the station claiming that her car was broken and that she needs assistance. Seeing the group, she pressured Doc into giving her a ride to the next city. When the woman opens the side door to the car, the hand of thirty-two, covered with her own blood, collapses into view. The woman can not see this, but the clerk does. Rather than risk a scene, Doc allows the woman to come along with them. The old man returns to his office with a shrug. The hitchhiker, also called Maria, is constantly talking, which annoys everyone. She is also completely unaware of the situation. When he inadvertently removes the blanket covering Thirty-Two's neck, revealing the bullet wound, Blade kills her. Doc forces Riccardo to pull over so you can dispose of the body. They also carry the anchor while breathing Thirty-Two out of the car, and Blade shoots his deadly wounded friend to put him out of his misery. Being forced to give the final blow to Thirty-Two upsets Blade even more in which, after an attack of nausea, he steals a bunch of grapes from a vineyard to quench his thirst and is threatened by the owner of the camp. Too much demoralized by the death of his friend, Blade does not kill man, and compensates him for the theft of grapes with money. Back in the car, Blade decanted the genuineness of the grapes grown in the countryside, being teased by the Doc and reacting furiously to his provocations. The group finally reaches the gang's den: a ruined villa south of Naples, where Doc has hidden a back-up machine, carrying the appropriate documents that Blade and him will allow to leave the country. Riccardo and Maria are euphoric, but Doc reveals that he intends to kill the hostages to ensure their escape. Riccardo tries to convince Doc to let the child, who has been in a sedative sleep induced for the duration, live. But Doc refuses and orders Riccardo to remove the child from the car. As Richard does, he pulls out a hidden gun all this time on the child's blanket and shoots both Doc and Blade, who kills Maria with his machine gun before expiring. Doc, though mortally wounded, tries to shoot Riccardo, but he hits him a second time, killing him.Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Partners in Crime Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Assassins Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comic Relief Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers